The Fire Prince’s Journal
by Ragemoon
Summary: Thoughts of an exiled prince of the fire nation after he reaches the saftey of the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se.
1. Entry 1

Author's Disclaimer: Avater the last airbender belongs to Nick. Enough said.

**The Fire Prince's Journal**

By

Ragemoon

_Year of the Fire Serpent, Month of the Pig_

Where do I start so much has changed. So much has stayed the same. I am still an exile, I now realize that I will never get my father's approval for anything. He does not love me. If he had he would have never scared me. Never banished me he would have recalled me long before this. I would be home. I would be crown prince. I would have fine clothing and fine food.

No I have none of these. My mother's gift was for nothing. For I will not be anything other then an exile in my people's eyes, well they might not see it that way but I am not so sure. I sit here in this small cramped apartment I share with my uncle which we pay for. Both of us work in the same tea shop, both of us serving people who would have once would have worked for us, if they were fire nation, they are earth kingdom subjects but that's all water under the bridge.

I'm not sure what I want to do with life. I really don't know. I though I wanted to go home. I thought I wanted my father. But I come to realize that home is where my Uncle is. He has been more of a Father then my father. He has taught me more of honor then my father has. He has cared more then my father has, or he would not have joined me in my exile.

Spirits, he got me to go on a date like a normal teenager. She was pretty. She was nice and she made me think of another girl that I know of. One with blue eyes who travels with the avatar, Aang; a water bending master who is very strong and so my opposite her and Jin have a lot in common. They both like to get me out of my comfort zone and push me just a bit. I really liked my date with Jin. She gives me hope that I'm finally healing enough to act lie a normal boy of my age and not some obsessive being with only one goal and no real plan.

I have a plan now. Heal up, find the Avatar, and help him win. I'm starting to realsie why he is so important. Why my Uncle was talking about balance. Our world is so off balance that its scary. I wonder if my Uncle would teach Aang firebending. He would, I know he would but could they accept us?


	2. Entry 2

Author's Disclaimer: Avater the last airbender belongs to Nick. Enough said.

**The Fire Prince's Journal**

By

Ragemoon

_Year of the Fire Serpent, Month of the Pig _

_Entry 2_

My Uncle asked me to think over my life and comment on it in here. My life? Full of its pain and heart ache. I've realized that I am changing and it is good but those changes were in a long time coming. I look over my childhood and find of all the people from the past I miss I miss my Mother and my cousin Lu Ten. I don't know what happened that fateful night my Mother disappeared. Alls I know is that without her I lost something I dearly needed. She taught me so much. She loved me. She did not have this strings attached to her love like father.

My Father, there is a sore spot in my heart and soul because of this man. Alls I've ever wanted was his love and affection. That is all. Nothing I ever did was good enough. Nothing, I was the undesired one. I was the one that had to struggle. I always had to fight to get my due from anyone but my Mother, Uncle and cousin. They just loved me with no regard fro what I could bring them.

Father will never forgive my speaking out. Much less the fact that Mother bore me before she bore my more desirable sister. My very strong and evil like my Father sister. She has something wrong with her. I'm not sure what it is but there is something unhinged about her. Something deep-set and wrong. She has always been cruel and selfish. Never understood her.

Then Father sends me on the wild goose-dog chase. He choose to send me after the Avatar. To supposedly regain my lost honor. He gave me hope and faith that he would forgive me. I look back at it and realized he knew I would fail. The Avatar at that time had not been sighted in one hundred years. I thought in my hope that I would be the one to find the lost. That I could get my Father to love me when I came back with the victory of the Avatar in my hands.

I realize now that I am a fool. I realize now that my uncle is right. My honor is my own. That Zhao was right if my Father had truly loved me, truly cared. I'd be home and still the crown Prince not working as a refugee in the city my Father wants to concur.

I am and always will be a prince. It is my birthright. I just know know it will be a hidden birthright. No one here can know who I am. That must remain a secret.

I have also realized that as I grew as I learned I have been a hypocrite. Enough of this. I need sleep. Long day at the tea shop tomorrow.


	3. Entry 3

**Author's Disclaimer:** Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nick. Enough said.

**The Fire Prince's Journal**

By

Ragemoon

_Year of the Fire Serpent, Month of the Pig _

_Entry 3_

I found the Avatar's bison. I'm still not sure what was going though my mind. I still clung to that hope. That small sliver of hope that everyone was wrong and Father wanted me back home. Then Uncle found me and how he could sneak up behind me like that? Makes me think I am slipping at my age, I'm much younger then he is. I should be at the top of my game, not being bested by ... then again he is my teacher and I am still a student. He did teach me everything he knew for the most part. There is still so much I can learn from him. I'm still reeling from the fact that he knew I was the Blue Spirit. That floors me. I let the mask go into the lake giving up another tie to my past. I hope that the great white beast finds Aang.

Now I'm looking around at the new tea shoppe. Uncle has decided on calling it the Jasmine Dragon. It's beautiful though the people are going to get on my nerves. The girls keep tittering behind their fans at me. I know they see the scar and assume that I got it in a fight with a firebender. Part of it is true, but the rest is not.

I wonder what happened to Jin. I know I botched things with her. Running away just because she confused me. As I was pondering today. I noticed two of Uncle's younger customers. One was a boy of my age and the other was a girl a few years younger then him. Neither were that remarkable other then in a city of green one they were wearing colors. The young man, I over heard the girl call him Kuro, was wearing light gray with Dark midnight blue. He called her Shi, she was dressed in dark reds like he was and dark gray. Both laughed easily and I could tell they were related.

Uncle noticed me watching them and teased me gently about suddenly realizing that there were girls all around me. I felt myself blush. I was so embarrassed. He sent me over there with their tea refill. I was very angry at doing that too me, trying to embarrass me more. Dammit Uncle. Then she smiled at me, I felt my heart race, I was caught completely off guard. I could not believe how many people known and unknown were throwing me off lately. First Uncle and now this slip of a girl. I remember the conversation after that. She thanked me for the tea and told me that my Uncle Mushi should be paid a king's wage for the tea he makes.

I remember a real smile crossing my lips for I too was actually proud of my Uncle Iroh. Honestly, and I do have to be honest, he helped raise me. He was there for me when everyone else was fearing my Father's wrath. Uncle did not care what my father thought. That was suddenly pleasing to me. My uncle wanted me to discover who I was becoming. Not refinding my past but the person I am now.

This girl though she caught my eye. Maybe my uncle is right, I've been living like an obsessed monk for three years. Its about time I rediscovered life and not just my obsessions. I wonder if she and her cousin will be back again for tea. Uncle was thinking of adding cakes and desserts to the tea menu. I heard her mention to Kuro that they should have their Grandfather talk to his Uncle about tea and other things.

I'm looking forward to it. She was pretty and not like the other girls that come here. She was not all painted up. She was dressed in clothing she could move in. When I watched her and her cousin move I realized that they were or most be warrior trained. I am looking forward to getting to know them both. I really needed some healthy relationships with people other then my Uncle Iroh-Mushi.


End file.
